


What's a WAP?

by Oliverslicity



Series: Moments in Our Life [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Felicity is a badass mom, Natalia Smoak-Queen, Nati is a rule breaker, Parenthood, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), TikTok, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Tommy Merlyn Rights, Tommy and Donna rights, dumb pine tree, more reasons we just don't let uncle tommy babysit, tommy is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: Nati gets grounded, leaving her to need a babysitter... but Oliver and Felicity don't expect to come home to Tommy and Donna dancing to WAP in their living room while they take the twins to the dentist.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Moments in Our Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786018
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	What's a WAP?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithimpossibility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/gifts), [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts), [more0rLessJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/more0rLessJess/gifts), [damnsmoaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsmoaky/gifts), [preston_logan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preston_logan/gifts), [andachippedcup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/gifts), [MagusLibera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/gifts).



> Hi! I've actually been writing! This is a short ficlet inspired by a crazy conversation about my mom and Amanda. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

“Okay Donna, now let’s watch the tiktok one more time,” Tommy says with a concentrated look on his face.

“And you’re sure this’ll make us interweb viral, hon?” Donna asks looking closely at the video trying to mimic the movements as she watches.

Both Nati and Tommy nod enthusiastically at Donna. Nati speaks up and says, “For sure bubbe, there’s this old grandpa that has millions of followers on tiktok and he’s not even a good looking old man, he’s old and wrinkly and can’t dance. You and Uncle Tommy look young, dance well and plus everyone wants to know what Uncle Tommy is up to because he’s a rich bachelor. You were both made for this life.”

Donna looks at her granddaughter with enthusiasm and squeals clapping her hands, “okay, anything for my baby girl. Let’s do this Tommy, darling. Let’s get those views for our Nati!” 

Tommy jumps up and down stretching and nodding as Nati gets ready to start recording. Tommy stops and says, “Wait don’t start I just want to practice one more time…” pressing play on the phone, Nati plays Cardi B’s WAP as Tommy and Donna throw one arm out with one leg, squat, drop to their knees to twerk, throw their arms and heads back and then drop to the floor humping it, all while singing along, “now from the top... make it drop... that’s a wet ass-“

The door swings open as the twins fly in being followed by their parents as Tommy and Donna freeze on the floor looking up at Oliver and Felicity as profane music plays in the background and Ella and Mason join them on the floor giggling, and Nati stops the music and recording at lightning speed. 

Nati looks at her parents guiltily as they take in the scene in front of them. “We leave you to look after Nati for two hours while we take the twins to the dentist and we come back to you shooting a music video to WAP?!” Felicity says frantically waving her hands at Tommy and Nati. 

She then turns to Donna and then asks, “what’re you even doing here Mom?! You said you couldn’t watch her, that's why Tommy is here!”

“Oh well yeah honey, I couldn’t but I got my days mixed up, so I thought I’d come see her and my other favorite son... And she said I could help make her famous!” Donna turns to Nati who’s trying to fade into the background and asks, “did we do it sweetie?”

Felicity and Oliver turn to Nati with stern looks making her look down at her shoes.

“You are supposed to be grounded young lady, I blocked social media from your phone and that’s why you have a babysitter at fourteen! But no! You have your Uncle and Bubbe dancing to WAP in the living room! You shouldn’t even be listening to that or know what that is, Natalia! Explain, now,” Felicity yells in her loud voice making everyone wince.

Tommy bounces up before Nati gets to answer and says, “okay, this has been fun... Like really great... But I have to go... Hot date and all. Let me know how this goes, kid,” he kisses Nati on the forehead and runs out the door Oliver and Felicity just came through with Donna hot on his heels both saying goodbyes as they leave.

The living room is quiet and Felicity arches her eyebrow at their daughter as Oliver remains eerily silent and the twins run towards their playroom.

“I hacked my phone... To get social media back and wanted to use Uncle Tommy and Bubbe to get tiktok famous... But they wanted to too Mom and Dad! I swear! And plus everyone knows WAP or has heard it!”

“One, that’s loss of all tech privileges for another week, hand over your phone on your way up to your room, enjoy a paperback maybe. Two, we don’t give Bubbe and Uncle Tommy bigger egos than they need or use them, you know this. Three, just because everyone else is doing it doesn’t mean you should,” Felicity says in rapid succession then looks to Oliver and asks, “anything to add, honey?” 

Oliver shakes his head and says, “you just about covered it my love.” 

Nati droops her shoulders and then looks at them saying, “I’m sorry, you’re right. And I’m sorry again for hacking the school's system and changing Ezekiel’s name on the attendance to Ezekiel Eats Farts… But they didn’t even catch me so I still don’t know why I’m grounded,” she huffs out the last part and goes to walk to her room handing Felicity her phone. 

Felicity grabs her hand and Nati stops to look at her as she says, “we love you, and we love how smart you are. You’re going to do brilliant things but you should use your talent for good and when you don’t, those actions have consequences. It’s just one more week.” 

Nati nods looking between her and Oliver and hugging them quickly before heading up the stairs.

They both let out sighs and Felicity laughs as she looks at the phone seeing that the video's already been posted and has gotten one hundred thousand likes in the thirty minutes they’ve been standing there. Shaking her head, she turns to her husband, rests her head in his chest saying, “we’ve created a monster…”

She feels his chest rumble as he chuckles and breathes into her hair, Oliver kisses Felicity’s forehead gently as he pulls back to look down at her with a blinding smile.

“Yeah, but she’s brilliant just like her mother,” he says with pride in his eyes.

“Hm... I love you,” she stands on her tiptoes and gives Oliver a soft slow kiss that he happily returns.

“I love you too, and our crazy, brilliant children,” Oliver says as they pull away. Felicity starts walking to the kitchen when Oliver calls her name causing her to turn around as he asks, “what’s a WAP?...”

“Oh honey, trust me... You know,” Felicity laughs as his face turns to confusion and he pulls out his phone no doubt to Google the term. 

She knows he finds it when he yells, “our daughter was listening to this?!”


End file.
